


Chaussettes

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [12]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Drabble sur Logan
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Chaussettes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12 + drabble gage de l'atelier du même nom, sur le serveur de Kinaï ; écrire un drabble sur Wolverine avec le mot «passager» donné par Minnie  
> Texte basés sur l'univers des X-men
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Logan détestait les avions. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Mais c'était le cas. Le fait que son avion traversait une zone de turbulence que Tornade ne parvenait pas à calmer totalement n'aidait certainement pas.

Le passager soupira, en regardant par un des hublots. Pourquoi Magnéto était il allé se cacher dans un marécage en plein milieu d'un orage ? Il n'aurait pas pu aller dans un endroit sec, où il aurait été aisé de se cacher ? Non, il fallait que ce soit une zone humide, où il allait forcément finir par tremper ses chaussettes.

Maître du magnétisme ou non, Erik allait l'entendre râler.


End file.
